


Вечный Город

by AndreyVas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман-фантазия,или Фантазия о романе двух сердец.<br/>Это моё самое первое прозаическое произведение. Оно очень подростковое, вешаю больше для коллекции. Оно - о Москве и москвичах. Написано в 1996-1999 годах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Развеселое Солнце озаряло промерзшую столицу, словно в насмешку, ибо лучи его не приносили тепла. Жители Вечного Города спешили по делам, одетые кто во что горазд, с неохотой покинув теплые постели.  
В Вечном Городе наступил понедельник. Что есть понедельник для Вечного Города? А что есть вечность для его обитателей? Ну-ка? В Вечном Городе - вечный понедельник, а когда приходит день воскресный, город умирает. Его душа уходит вместе с его жителями.  
Чем же был знаменит тот понедельник? Что же случилось: кто-то родился или умер, или потерялся в переулках Вечного Города? Или ушел в небытие по кольцу времени вечный поезд с единственного вокзала? Кто узнает, пока этот понедельник не кончится и не превратится в следующий…

Выйдя на улицу и пройдя полквартала, я остановился. Какие же мысли одолели меня? А Бог их знает. Но ведь они остановили меня. Наверное, это были мысли о моей женщине, точнее, о том, встречались ли мы с ней раньше. Мы расстались утром как-то невзначай, осталось неясным, встретимся ли мы снова, а ведь я, кажется, любил ее. Буду ли я жалеть? Вот о чем я думал, выйдя на улицу и пройдя полквартала.  
Угадайте, куда я шел? Конечно, на работу. А что есть работа в Вечном Городе? Вечный, как сам город, способ времяпрепровождения. Как мы к этому относимся? А Бог его знает. Кем я работаю? Разве это важно? Они называют это "менеджер". Ну, и Бог с ними.  
Лучше поговорим о любви. Мы будем постоянно возвращаться к этой теме, ибо любовь и есть движущая сила вечной жизни. Что для меня любовь? Бог его знает (секс и что-то еще необъяснимое - какая-то там зависимость, то ли привязанность). За всю письменную историю никто так и не определил, хорошо это или плохо - как Бог. Значит, это и есть самое вечное в нашей вечной жизни.  
Рассказать ли вам о любви в Вечном Городе? Что ж, если интересно, читайте дальше, я расскажу.

Описывая Вечный Город, всегда хочется писать о том, что не вписывается в его рамки. Что выбивается из канвы, как "яркий цветок на залитом солнцем поле". Хочется описывать ненужные ему чувства, непонятных для него людей. Ведь это все так хрупко в пространстве каменных джунглей. Преходяще, как свежее летнее утро, после которого наступает нестерпимая жара. Вот эту-то свежесть более всего и мнится сохранить, дабы развеять миф о непобедимости Вечного Города.  
Его всегда побеждают свежесть человеческих чувств, открытость взгляда, широта интересов, позволяющие заглянуть за самые высокие и толстые городские стены и башни.  
Это книга о людях, умеющих грезить у окна, воображать прибой в ванной и рождать бури страсти в теплой городской постели.


	2. Chapter 2

ОТРЫВОК 1  
Перейдя все границы мыслимого и дозволенного, мальчики занимались любовью.  
Перейдя все границы, поэтому свободно. Немыслимо и недозволенно, поэтому легко. Они растворялись в (не)бытии, погружаясь друг в друга. Не чуя земли под ногами и кровати под телом.  
Взлетая и паря друг над другом, они воплощали свои тайные замыслы.  
\- Развернись ко мне попкой, - сказал один.  
\- Зачем? Ты хочешь войти в меня? Мы же распределили роли.  
\- Забудь! Зачем об этом помнить? Не хочешь взлететь??  
\- Хочу, но позже. Не сейчас. Не сегодня.  
\- Уговорил. Тогда возьми меня снова.  
\- Не сейчас. Пойдем пить кофе.  
\- Да, пошли. Ты будешь черный?  
\- Как всегда. И с коньяком.  
Наступало утро. Мальчики остывали от проведенной вместе ночи любви.  
В Вечном Городе снова наступал понедельник…

ОТРЫВОК 2  
…Она подошла к окну и, подумав, решила не раскрывать его.  
Становилось прохладно - был уже октябрь. Утро наступало хмурое и обещало дожди.  
Неторопливо одеваясь, она думала, в какой цветовой гамме нарисовать глаза - к серому костюму подходил и голубой, и коричневый. Светлые волосы были расчесаны на прямой пробор, к серому костюму приколота серебряная брошка.  
Ее как-то подарил Он, ушедший из ее жизни, но не из памяти. Его запах она чувствовала до сих пор.  
Теперь она жила с подругой. Подруга на время уехала, но она не скучала. Когда-то она не могла себе представить жизни с женщиной, но теперь в этом уже не было новизны. Хотя, конечно, секс с женщиной и секс с мужчиной, это, как говорят в Одессе, две большие разницы.  
Разойдясь с мужем, она долго не могла найти мужчину "под себя". В конце концов, и вовсе передумала это делать и стала жить с подругой.  
Обо всем это она вскользь думала за утренним кофе, так и не решив, в какой цвет красить глаза.  
Кофе сближает, не так ли? Особенно, утренний.

Мальчики не спеша оделись, вернее, одели друг дружку (они очень любили завязывать друг другу галстуки; ширинки же предпочитали расстегивать) и, как всегда врозь, вышли из дома.  
Никто не должен подозревать об их счастье; это ведь личное дело, не правда ли?  
\- Кофе сегодня был хорош, - похвалил один.  
\- Ночь хорошая, - объяснил другой.


	3. Chapter 3

Тем временем Вечный Город вступал в Понедельник, жил своей понедельничной жизнью. Звенели трамваи, бегали люди, капал дождик.  
Что такое дождик для Вечного Города? На него обращают меньше внимания, чем на брызги из-под колес…  
Так и с каждым цветочком в Вечном Городе - только часть огромного целого. Живет, бежит, звенит… пугает-заманивает. Не щадит и не жалеет; иной раз, просто не замечает. Живи, знай, и давай жить другим. Можешь и правила нарушать, только не мешай. Погибнешь - твое дело… Что ты для Вечного Города? Часть целого…

Так и жили мальчики и она в Вечном Городе, так и пили свой утренний кофе до, а собственно, и после встречи. А встреча была…

Наступила еще одна ночь в Вечном Городе. Они были вместе: мальчики и она. Горькое разочарование? Отнюдь. Вконец измочаленные, они дружно пили свой утренний кофе. Поскольку в Вечном Городе было Воскресенье и можно было никуда не спешить, кофе пили с коньяком. Тем более что вечером собирались продолжить. Вот такие они, нравы Вечного Города!

Потом как-то раз один из мальчиков стоял, наклонившись, спиной к другому. И была буря…  
Перед этим они ходили в кафе, где кормили друг друга вкусными булочками. Вернувшись домой и сняв пальто, они, нежно обнявшись, подталкивали друг друга в спальню. Сколько же было нежности, сколько объятий и поцелуев!!!  
И все это (это тоже) в Вечном Городе. Это в основном происходило в пятницу.

Вечный Город мелок и глубок. Можно не замечать мелководья его тротуаров, но нельзя не увлечься бездонностью любви. Можно сетовать на малую глубину его речек, но разве может оставить равнодушным купание в самом мелком водоеме с любимым? Нет, лучше познать все: и то, и другое. Разве бывает любовь без мелких и глубоких чувств? Нет. Это будет не любовь, а ничтожное развлечение; не секс, а жалкое барахтанье на поверхности или беспросветное утопание в глубине…

А любовь должна быть светла во всех своих проявлениях, ибо сказано: Бог есть любовь, а Он, безусловно, светел.


	4. Chapter 4

Однажды она встретила Её.  
Ее волосы были как белая волна с барашками, низвергающаяся с плеч. Оказалось, что она-2 тоже знает мальчиков (где-то встречались), и они стали иногда гулять все вместе. Это была полная идиллия: никто никому не мешал.  
Они бродили по затихающей вечерней Москве, смеялись и ели мороженое. Иногда заходили в бар пропустить стаканчик. Они ничего не скрывали: он держал за руку его, а она - её. Даже танцевали они вместе.

Мальчики любили друг друга страстно и нежно. Любовь была легка, она напоминала прозрачный покров, наброшенный ясным летним днем. Они погружались друг в друга, взлетая и падая, возносясь в небеса и опускаясь до самых глубин мирозданья.  
Врата блаженства узки, но им никакие усилия не казались излишними, никакие позиции - невозможными. Расставив друг другу силки любви, они уже не могли из них выпутаться.  
Любовь спасала их от испепеляющего бесчувствия Вечного Города, созидая в них светлые души, готовые к райскому блаженству. Ангелы пели, когда они засыпали, обнявшись, и не было песни нежней.  
Покрывало над ними вздымалось под легким дыханьем возлюбленных.

Выйдя за границы дозволенного, мальчики парили выше звезд, выше сефирот, на волнах вечной созидающей Любви и всепобеждающей Нежности. И не было для них ничего невозможного…

Невозможно было только изменить Вечный Город… А он не признавал их любви, не признавал за ними даже права на любовь. "Только с девочками, - говорил Город, - только с девочками. - А чем мы хуже? - удивлялись мальчики. - Только с девочками", - твердил Вечный Город.  
И они решили обмануть его.

Знакомство с девочками...  
Жизнь с ними...  
Влюбленность одного из Мальчиков...  
Взгляд другого...  
Самоубийство первого...  
Второй стоит на крыше высокого здания и,  
Оглядев Вечный Город, приносит себя в жертву...

Мальчик смотрел на Город. За его спиной не было ничего, что могло бы удержать его на этой крыше. Вечный Город забрал все: молодость, любовь, смысл. Оставался последний возможный полет. Не с кем больше было ему взлетать вверх и осталось - только вниз.  
Может быть, кто-нибудь вспомнит, что видел их вместе, и что они выглядели счастливыми. Но, пожалуй, даже вспомнив, разве что удивится и не поверит сам себе. Ведь так не бывает, раз так не должно быть, правда?

А заметил ли что-нибудь Вечный Город???  
Ведь, когда на город опускается покрывало, город перестает существовать. Поэтому, наверное, любовь и не живет в городах.  
Она чахнет, как герань в треснутом горшке за пыльным окном, которая, кажется, забыла о существовании Солнца. А если покажется Солнце, она чахнет от недостатка воды. И так в Вечном Городе Любви ни в чем нет достатка и свободы, воли и радости.

Только фантазия, только соблазн…


End file.
